REGAINING LOVE AGAIN?
by xXsu-zannXx
Summary: straight out of high school, Bella swan and Edward Cullen was happily married. No children though. Couple years later, after college, divorced. Now a divorced couple comes back together to work together. Will their love be found again? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Was married, now divorced. Am 27 years old. My job is archeologist. Finding and solving crimes is my so called 'talent'. My good friends are Alice Hale, married to Jasper Hale ( ex-husband good friend). And the truth? I still love my ex-husband. Who my ex-husband? Edward Cullen. You know what's so funny? All the years in high school, we're called the perfect couple, but irony, I divorced.

Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Was married, now divorced. Am 27 years old. Job, archeologist. That's how I found my ex-wife. Good friends? Jasper Hale married to Alice Hale( good friend of Bella) I still love my ex-wife, Bella swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and conflicts:

Bella POV:

I look into his eyes. He's happy I'm happy. We moved to our new house. These years, I loved him. Something cliché, when I'm down he's my sun. you can called it, he's my EVERYTHING. Yes, few fights here and there, its just called spicing up our love life. Some of them are major! But we got through it.

One day, I came home from work. Yes he works same place but different department.

I said " honey I'm home!!!"

Edward replied " could you here come here for a minute?" I sense something cold in his voice, like he's angry or something.

I walked into the room, his back was facing me.

I asked" what is it dear?"

He replied coldly" why is there a picture of you and him? Are your having an affair?" at the same time, throwing the pictures on the table.

I was shocked" what? You know I would not do that! That guy is called Jacob black and he's just a colleague! I don't even like him! Why is your jealousy coming again? I thought we talked about this? Can't a girl have guy friends?? Where's your trust in me?"

He answered" maybe I just don't trust you! Yes, a girl and a guy can be friends but do they need to be so intimate? NO! if you think my jealousy is bothering you why not get a divorced since my jealousy bothers you!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Few months later:

I'm single again. At first I thought I would not be divorcing him, but it got serious and I'm single. But I still love him.

Few years later:

Debra, my boss called me in.

She said" I've got a new task for you. Its quite tough but are you up to the challenge?"

I replied" sure! Challenges is what I like, but why do I get the feeling that I won't like it?"

She said" because its tough emotionally and probably physically. Wonder why emotionally? Because your ex-husband is going to be there."

WHAT!! She said "what!!!???!!!"

Debra replied" yupps I'm sorry but he's needed there too."


	3. Chapter 3

On the site:

Sirens were there, police was there. After much consideration, I decided to take it. Then came a silver Volvo with the plate: CULLEN. i stared at it as the owner of it came out. He still looks as handsome as before. His messy bronze hair his strong and sexy figure. He looked up and I saw his enchanting green eyes which I could not pry away from.

He started a conversation not with a "hi" but a " what do we have here" in a all professional mode. I channeled to that mode.

I said" dead body, found while my workers were digging. It was buried Wait, why are you asking? You're not even the police, but here to supervise my team and solve this digging history thing! Hey! You tricked me!"

He replied" Hahs! You always get tricked when I use the professional voice! Yeah but I'm curious"

I mumbled" stupid tricker!" I was just dazzled by his eyes and memorizing voice!!

He asked" so what have you dug so far?

I answered" just some stones that saying civilization may have existed way before this land was found. And other stuff"

He said" oh, well then have any idea where I would be staying? Because all my bags are in the car."

I answered" unfortunately, we're sleeping in the same bunk. Some people just don't get it that when I said we're divorced. They're still thinking we're married"

He replied" well I don't really mind. Do you?"

I replied" nope"

He said" ok lead the way"

I cross the site and in sight came this hotel that look like a hostel. Plain but nice on the inside. I lead him up to the room and gave him the extra key.

He sat down and started asking

" so how have you been so far? Married again? Boyfriend?"

I replied" no. not one. How about you?"

He said" nope"

I replied" ok this is akward… let's just get it out, we're divorced so its friends. We just work together to finish this project and then you can go back to your own life"

He said" well maybe I don't wanna… maybe I want to spend time with you? You know, you're still as attractive as before. How about going for a cup of coffee later?"

I replied with a shocked expression" what? Are you asking me out?? no no no! I'm off your limits! Remember! Divorced!"

He said" divorced dosen't mean we can't be friends?"

What? How could he do that? Just treat as nothing happen? Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to open it to find Rosalie there.

I said" yes Rosalie?"

She replied" they need you and mr Cullen there now, they found things relatedto murder and our project. Something about being connected…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Investigation and conversations:**

Edward and I went out and walked quickly to the site where they found the body. Apparently, they found the murder weapon. It was a brown stone slab which was chip off at the side. The wound of the body was exactly the same size as the chip of slab is.

I talked aloud "so this slab means civilization was here and it was mostly from china as the slab looks antique and only the scholars in China use this slab with brushes to write. All in the olden times, way before 2000 BC maybe 500BC. We have to check it out"

Edward said" yeah, we will send it to the department to find out the year. Maybe they had Chinese immigrants."

We left the site quietly and walked back to the room.

Edward said" so we never had to finish our conversation?? How about going out for dinner or a cup of coffee. Come on, we will need to catch up."

I replied" no. I'm too busy with this case that I have to finish it!"

Edward just nodded and left for don't know what.

At 8pm, my the doorbell rang. I went to answer it to find Edward there.

I said" you don't have your key?"

He replied" nope. Forgot. So here's dinner. Since I know you'll be working, I bought you dinner. Then we can have dinner while you work! Always clever!"

Old memories came back as when I was in college when I worked overtime for my fees, he'll always bring supper for me so that even if we can't go out, we can still have dinner. O how much I miss those days. He seems to know what I'm thinking. He's always like this, in the past, I used to call him mind reader. Sometimes he can tell by reading the person's expression.

He started saying" I know you're thinking about old times, no need to worry. If you want, we either can work our problems out as we were away for a long time or we can just be friends."

He's always leaving me with choices. Choices that I can't make!! Suddenly while I was thinking, this room became hotter then I remembered. I look at him, he was leaning closer. Suddenly my phone rang, it was Alice.

I spoke into the phone" hey wads up Alice"

She screeched" WHATS UP????? YOUR EX-HUSBAND IS IN TOWN AND IT'S WHAT'S UP?????!!!!"

I replied" er what's there to say? O Alice, I'm so sad, my ex-husband is beside me right now and I'm sad he's back?"

She softens a little "you're sad?"

I was now frustrated" NO I'M NOT SAD!! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!"

While I was speaking on the phone, Edward was looking at me intensely and coming closer suddenly I feel his lips on my neck and he said a "bye Alice" and off my phone. I was afraid to turn around to see what I expect. In the end, he turned me around and kisses me. Before he did that he said" you're not getting out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice!!! :

BANG BANG BANG!!! " open up!!!!" argh!!! I was having a very intimate and intense moment with edward!!!!! Who dare to come and interupt??? Wait… hey!!! He dazzled me!!!

"you dazzled me again!!! Hey!!! That's not fair!!!" I pouted

He seemed to get out of the moment. BANG BANG. Here it comes again….

"I think you better open that door before it break down." He grinned

I quickly rushed to the door to find pixie alice there with one hand on the hip

" so what this I hear about edward being back and you're sad?" alice said

"first thing, he's here alright… second, I'M NOT SAD!!! I WAS BEING SARCSTIC!!!" I shouted

"geez! Relax! What's with you PMS-ing today?" she walked in and gasp and said "BELLA!!! You own me a explanation!"

I rushed to the room" o haha alice… I actually forgot to tell you! Haha…"

She started saying" ok cut the haha crap. Why is he in your room and what did you do?? I thought he'll be gone by now!!! I thought you would kick him out when you know what I heard on the phone!"

"well… he dazzled me!!" I pointed at him

"hey! Its not my fault you're still gorgeous!"he rebut.

"aww that's so sweet" said alice

" now what do you want alice? Edward is staying here and that because they don't want to waste money" I mummbled"stupid people who control money!!! Urgh!"

" o I was just checking on you. See if you need any you know help. Remember after the di…ruption we ate ice cream… haha…" she looked at me with sad eyes

" alice I'm fine. Why don't you go home to jasper alright. I'm sure he'll want you home soon. Its getting late" I said.

"fine! But if you need me? Call me ASAP! I'll be right over!" she shouted happily…(sort of)

"bye alice!"

" remember!! If you're NOT happy! Call .."

"BYE alice!" interrupting her.

Afer alice left, I turn to edward and mummered a good night. While I was walking, he asked " do I get a hug?"

"no…" I said. I was quite shock he wanted a hug????

" o well, I don't get a hug. I give you one" he came over and hug me tightly, bringing me very close to him. This is the kind of physical contact I dreaded. Finally he pulled away. I said goodnight one more time and walked back to my room.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hey peeps!! I'm a new writer(: not much experience(: review if you want… your choice. Next would be edward's POV would you'll like it?? I don't really know how to write from a boys point of view but I'll try! That's for now! Byes! O and my updates won't be too often… sorry): cos I'm busy wif school and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey sorry people!!! I really did not have time to upload haha!! Erms I'll do my best!! Sorry!!!!**

Next day:

Bella POV:

I woke up and look into the mirror. My eyes had eyebags around it! Its all Edward's fault! Why does he have to be so god damn handsome and fustrating? One time he's all steamy and the other? Just a goodnight?? I mean seriously!!!

I look over to edward's bed, he still has not wake up. Aww he look so cute sleeping… STOP! I can't think about him.

"cannot cannot cannot" I kept chanting in my head.

I went to take a hot shower, to clam all my nerves and help my mind into the right condition. I stood there thinking how was I going to get through these days with him. Sighs. I stood there thinking until the water was cold then I stepped out of the shower.

I came in sight with a gorgeous body! Whew! Talk about hot! Oh no, this is edward! Urgh! Why does he have to fustrate me much!!!!

"okok dun look nada! Nothing to look!" I mumbled.

As though he heard me, he turned around and look at me with a sly smile on his face.

"like what you see?" he said

" haha… very …ffunnyy" I stuttered, trying to be sarcastic but in the end stuttering.

He just turned away and walked to the bathroom, leaving me there stunned and having very wrong thoughts in my head.

After that encounter, he asked, "hey! Since we still have time, want to grab something before going to start work?"

"yeah sure!" I replied, I don't see a problem in that.

We went to a café called 'de cafa mola"(** A/N: I just made up that name)**

We ordered our food and went to a nearby table to eat. we ate in comfortable silence, until he broke the silence by asking

"so… we have to work things out…"

" what's there to work out? I told you on the first day, you do your job,I do mine. Done and done!" I said

" sighs, forget what I said." He said

We went back to our silence, except now it was more tensed and awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Me jealous?

Bella POV ( **A/N: I thinki will do more bella's pov, cos I think it come better from a female side as I'm one haha! Well I will TRY to do edward's one but if I can't I'm truly sorry!!)**

After the breakfast, we went back to the site. There were still tapes restricting as not everything has been found. A man who looked around his 40s to 50s came up to us

" hello, I'm your new supervisor jason" he said

" hello" we mumbled

" ok well, just to introduce! Go on!" he said

A couple of hours working and trying to figure out what these writing on the rock mean, Jason came up to us,

" hey guys! I would like you to me the new trainee tanya!" he said

Tanya was really pretty. Strawberry blonde hair, slim figure and juz pretty. I looked to edward but he was watching me instead of her. Tanya began speaking but not me me or anyone else but u guessed it, edward

" why hello handsome! I didn't know that even here would have such hot guys! I thought this was going to be a boring!" she started flirting with edward.

I could not take It and just walked away. Edward was poiletly returning her questions. I could see that he has no desire to be there, but that was how he was raised, poilet…

At night came.

I didn't see edward for the rest of the day until he walked in looking disheveled and worn out. I was just about to go out for a walk near the lake I recently found.

We exchange hello's and that's all, I closed the door after him.

I walked down the side of the lake, kicking pebbles. Thinking. First work and then again edward. Why can't he just get out of my head??? Why does he have to show up! Suddenly I heard gun shot and someone was pulling me out and into the main road with more lighting. I looked up and saw edward.

"what were you doing there all alone? When I heard the gun shot, I immediately ran for you! You know how scared it was for me to lose you again?" he said, while hugging me

" again? And how do you know I was there? Were you stalking me or something?" I asked

He look at me sheepisly " yeah, I was. You know just how cllumsy you are. And not to mention careless too! I just wanted to look out for you"

" oh" was my clever answer.

He took my hand and walked back to the hostel. I didn't know it was so late out already. We went back to the hostel and got ready for bed. While doing that, I asked him

" why were you scared of losing me again?"

He said " oh nothing, I just don't want you to come to any harm then this place will never be 'checked'"

I accepted his not-so-good answer, but I was suspicious!

Then he said" don't you need to be worrying now cause we don't know who shot or been shot or was trying to maybe kill you?"

"oh… yeah!" I said

Then something clicked in my brain, oh! The stone tablet! I pulled out my file and saw the pictures. The writing were now clear to me now. This stone tablet is precious and also very valuable and can be up to billions of dollars. Well, I hope the inventory is keeping it well. I'll just work on it again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh gosh! I have not uploaded in so many months! )))): I'm so sorry! I know you all are thinking I have given up. Well, I have not. Just that I don't have the time to write… I'm SO SORRY! :/  
DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS):**

Chap 8:

Mornings are good? No?

Bella's POV:

When I opened my eyes, rays of sunshine was rolling in through the window. I squinted to see through the sunlight. I suddenly saw a figure there, now blocking the bright sunlight. I squinted more to find out that that figure is Edward. He was looking out intensely, like he was thinking about something.

"What was he doing up so early?" I thought.

I made some shuffling noise as I got out of bed. He turned around shocked.

He said "Good morning! Get up, get ready and we have a long day ahead!"

I replied" Urgh! Please don't be so chirpy early in the morning! Morning are bad! I don't know what is so good about mornings! It's the time when you wake up early, missing your bed and a not so clear mind. Don't ruin that with your chirpy attitude!"

"Well, someone's not an early riser. I see that you have not changed in these years. And for your information, mornings are good. It's when you get to start a brand new day and make every brand new day a special day!" He said.

"Hurry and get your cute little ass out of the bed! We got work to do!" he added.

I was too sleepy to argue with him anymore. So I went to the bathroom to wash, clean up and change. I got out and went to put all the documents into my bag. When I turned around, I saw him holding out which I presume is my breakfast as there were coffee and bread.

"I bought this while you were still fast asleep." He said.

"Oh well, thanks for your kindness" I replied. If he's so good to even buy me breakfast, he must want something later on. Oh well, I get to enjoy my coffee and bread.

We both headed off to the lab to start our working process on the tablet.

When we reached, we each put on our gloves and started working on different artifacts that were found. I was working on the murder case slab and Edward was talking to the police.

As of last night incident, I recalled why the writing on the slab made so much more sense. Even though it was a slab, it belonged to a dynasty's emperor. However, we have not found out which dynasty yet. I will have to remember to hire an specialist on this dynasty area. But from my knowledge, this slab shape and design seems to be from the Song Dynasty and above as after the Song dynasty, many potters have stopped making this kind of designs. So with ancient artifacts and especially from the royal family is worth millions and billions of dollars.

Edward came up to me and had some news to say.

"Could I talk to you for a minute? It won't be long but we found out some clues on the murder and gun shot." He said

Once I heard about the murder and gun shots, I was immediately interested. So I followed him out into the living area.

"From my side, we have confirmed that the slab was the murder weapon. Its chipped off parts was found on the head of the body." He said

" I also found out that this slab does belong to a dynasty which I do not know yet but it belong to the emperor as there Is a seal on it. If I'm not wrong, it reads the chosen one. You see, when in Ancient China, their emperors were chosen either by their descendants as the first emperor was to be seen as the chosen one from the god. Thus the royal blood runs through the family line and generations after generations gained the throne. So I'm pretty sure this slab belongs to the emperor. Oh! Could you please call Melody. The specialist on China History? I want her to find out the Dynasty of this slab. Thanks!" I said

"Anything for this pretty lady!" He replied cheekly.

"Stop trying to flirt with me. I'm not going to be distracted!" I glared at him after.

He just grinned his famous one sided grin and walked off. I got back to work.

"Hey! Bella! Long time no see! Well well well, now you need my help on China's history again huh!" I heard someone said. I turned around and saw Melody.

I hugged her and said" Melody! Its been too long! Okay, back to business. I need you to tell me which dynasty do slab belongs to? I'm pretty sure its an emperor's slab."

"Okay. Give me a few minutes" She replied.

"Hmm. It should be from the Tang Dynasty. Second Zhou to be precise, as there is a poem on this slab. This poem seems to be from a famous Historian Sima Qian. Its from his first book: Shiji." She said

"Thank you so much! Its so much clearer now!" I said

Melody and I talked a few more minutes before she said she had to rush to somewhere else. I was packing up when Edward came up to me.

"Want to have dinner tonight?" he said

I looked at him suspiciously "no funny business?"

"No funny business" He affirmed.

Little did I know, he broke he promise!

**A/N: HEY HEY! JUST TO SAY, I'M NOT FROM CHINA OKAY! I'M CLOSE TO CHINA BUT NOT FROM THERE. I'M JUST INTERESTED IN CHINA HISTORY. ITS INTERESTING. SOME OF THE FACTS ARE TRUE. SOME ARE TWISTED. SO TREAT IT AS A STORY. (: I MAY BE POSTING ANYTIME SOON? OR MAYBE NOT SO SOON. SO DO KEEP A LOOKOUT(: REVIEW MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DRY BECAUSE OF THE FACTS. I HOPE YOU GIVE ME POINTERS TO SPICE IT UP(: THANK YOU! ( sorry for the caps)**


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking his promise!

Bella's POV

I slammed the door and heard the door open and slammed again. I walked to Edward's bunk bed, took his pillow and blanket, opened the door and threw it at Edward's face.

"You can go and sleep outside for all I care! Don't you come back until you're sorry!" I shouted in fury!

"Fine! Who needs you and your stupid temper and this crappy room!" He shouted back.

I stuffed my head onto the pillow as tears were running down my face and my stomach growling and thought back about what happened today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the knock on the door "Bella! Are you in?"

Oh it was Edward picking me up for our 'dinner'. Well, to me its dinner, I don't know what is it to him. Frankly, I don't know what goes on in that pretty head of his.

"Yea! Just a minute! Come on in first, it's not lock!"I Replied

I came down a couple of minutes later wearing a white embroidered bubble dress with matching heels. I may have been clumsy previously, but I think I had grown out of that awkward stage. He looked at me and his mouth hung open. Come on, I was not THAT beautiful.

"Better close your mouth, your saliva is dripping all over the floor! I do not what to have to clean that up!" I said.

He immediately closed it and smiled at me. "Ready to go my highness?" He offered his elbow to me and I gladly took it. He also looked quite dashing. A nice black dress shirt with those tight pants that could see his perfectly rounded butt. We went to his silver Volvo with his license plate CULLEN on it. He opened the door like a gentleman and I thought the night was going to be great!

"So where are we going? Or you're not allowed to tell me?" I said

"It's a surprise! I know how much you hate surprises but I'm sure you will love this one!" He replied.

I was looking out of the window when Claire De Lune came on. Huh, guess he was still listening to this song. This song was our marriage song. It was also the song where we got acquainted. That was our common topic when we met each other in high school. Music, to be more specific, classical music.

We reached this small café that was just s little bit out of town. The building itself was nice. A old looking but in a good way kind of building. We headed in and Edward talked to waitress whose name was Jessica.

"Hello, reservations for Cullen please." He said

" Well hello Mr. Cullen! Good to see you here again today! Alone or a plus one?" Jessica said

" Two please. Thank you Jessica."

Those two were so comfortable talking with each other; no doubt Jessica may have been one of the girls he hooked up with previously. We were escorted to our table with Jessica.

" A waiter would be right with you in a moment" Jessica said and left.

A few moments later a waiter which was not bad looking, around 20s came and took our orders.

"Hello, I'm Daniel and I'll be your waiter for today. How about you start off with some drinks? "  
he asked.

"Bella, what do you want?" Edward asked

"A coke please" I replied

"Make it two." Edward told Daniel

The waiter walked away not after he smiled creepily at me. "What was that?" I thought.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Edward brought me out of my thoughts.

"I think I'll have a Chef Salad."I replied

"What? So little? "Edward said astonished.

"Hey! Don't discriminate we small eaters!" I gave him a disapproving look.

"Okay! Okay!" Edwards put up both hands to show that he surrender.

Daniel came over and put down our orders. Minutes after he was gone, Edward starting talking

" Hey Bella, so this new case is kind of cool huh. At one point, there's a murder case, at another, we recovered artifacts that may deem well be valuable. The tablet writing may have been solved but how about the other artifacts? I went to the lab and went through some of them. Some of them had some Chinese words and some had funny drawings. The words were of a meaning I could not understand. Those words were so jumbled that I didn't understand any of it. They were not even fluent sentences. Could the ancient Chinese people have bad sentence structure? "

"Well, we may not know, we have to go deeper into our investigation." I replied

"How about you? Anything strange happened to you? Besides The gun shot that happened." He asked

"Nope, nothing strange." I replied.

Edward wanted to say something but was interrupted by Daniel. He came to our table and started chatting with us. Well, mostly me.

"So what's this beautiful girl's name?" Looking at me.

"Bella" I blushed.

" Well, Bella, nice to meet you. How about going out with me next weekend?"

He did looked kind of cute and his body was awesome. Not as awesome as Edward though…

" I smiled and replied, sure." We exchanged numbers and he walked off

I looked to Edward and saw his face fuming with anger.

"What's wrong with you Bella? I thought you're here at dinner with me? How can you be giving guys number and going on a date with them?"

"Come on, what's wrong with you? We are not even on a date, why can't I date other people? You're not even my husband anymore!" I retorted

" But that's not an excuse! It was clear that you are on a date with me. I mean, dinner alone. IT'S A DATE. Not to you but to me and that fu*king waiter." He flared up.

" That's just the problem with you! You get jealous too easily. That's why our marriage broke! I was not even in an affair and you and your stubborn head do not get that!" I said

"Whatever man Bella, let's just leave, I don't think we can continue this date anymore." He said

"ITS NOT A DATE! Fine! We shall leave. So be it!" I said

" Edward place the money on the table and stormed off. I followed after him and into his car. The ride home was exceptionally quiet with only the music being its only noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What had things turn out to be this way? I still thought the night is going to be great. Apparently, I thought wrong." I thought to myself. I laid my head sideways on my pillow and feel into deep slumber.

**A/N: Hey Hey! I've been updating again. Its my holidays now! Awesome. A little hint, next chap is going to be Edwards POV:D YAY! I will not force you to review. At your own will. Thanks for those who has been reading this far:D!**


End file.
